The Wretched Wedlock
by Drowned Island Goddess
Summary: Story takes place after the first book. Olaf forces Violet to marry him and she has to live with him in order to protect her siblings. But her money is not the only thing he is interested in... Warnings: non-con Violaf.
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Unfortunate Events

**THE WRETCHED WEDLOCK**

by

**SARAH BLACK**

To Lemony Snicket -

Thanks for your wondeful books!

* * *

Dear Reader,

I am really sorry to tell you, but this fanfiction you want to read is everything but enjoyable. In this story, poor Violet Baudelaire is forced to marry Count Olaf in order to protect her siblings. If you don't like fanfictions in which clever and kind Violet marries evil Olaf, you have the chance to read another story.

With all due respect,

Sarah Black

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The unfortunate story of Violet Baudelaire starts in a car that drove through an empty road. The owner of this car was Mr. Poe who worked in a bank and always had a cough. Mr. Poe and Violet were with two other people in the car; Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire, Violet's younger siblings. Maybe you are sad to hear that both of them will be in the background of this story but I can assure you that Sunny and Klaus will have less then half of Violet's bad luck. Her siblings either, remarkably, had no bad luck or perhaps it is because very little is documented about them. I found much more about Violet's unpleasant future during my investigations about the Baudelaires. It makes me sad to tell but in this story a series of unpleasant events will happen to Violet. If you don't want to read you can stop at this point and pick out a kindlier story.

The Baudelaire-orphans stared silently out of the window and regarded the houses that bordered the street. In one of this houses lived their new guardian who the children didn't know yet. Mr. Poe told them his name was Charles Cordial and that he lived with his wife Fiona and with his daughter Samantha in one of the big mansions on Golden Avenue. Violet and her siblings had never heard of this relative and all of them had a queasy feeling when they thought about the uncertainty that awaited them. Maybe the Cordials were worse than Olaf. Count Olaf had been their last guardian and he had proved to be a monster who only wanted to get the legacy of the Baudelaires. When the parents of Violet, Klaus and Sunny perished, they left their children an enormous fortune which they would receive when Violet was of age.

Mr. Poe's car stopped.

"We've arrived at your new home," Mr. Poe explained and coughed into his white handkerchief which he always carried with him. Violet opened the door and left the car. She regarded, astonished, the huge mansion in front of her. It was less swanky than the neighbouring mansions but more beautiful.

"Beautiful house, isn't it?" asked Mr. Poe and stepped next to her.

Violet just nodded. Klaus, who carried Sunny, stopped beside his sister.

"I hope people nicer than Count Olaf there live," said Klaus. "And I hope he can't find us here."

"You really shouldn't care about him," said Mr. Poe. "The police will have caught him very soon."

Violet and Klaus looked at each other and then followed Mr. Poe, who now stood in front of the front door of the mansion. When he raised his hand to ring the doorbell, the door opened and a man and a woman stood in the entrance.

"Good day, Mr. Poe," the man said friendly and shook his hand. Then he and his wife took a step forwards and beamed at the children.

"You must be the Baudelaires," the man said and shook their hands. "I am Charles Cordial and this is my wife Fiona."

"I'm delighted to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cordial," Violet said blandly.

"You can call us Charles and Fiona," Mr. Cordial said with a smile while he led them into his house.

After Mr. Poe said goodbye to the children and assured them they could call him at the bank anytime, Mr. Cordial guided Violet, Klaus and Sunny through the whole mansion. All rooms were very huge and welcomingly furnished. They were totally different to the rooms of Olaf's house. Finally, Mr. Cordial led the children to the top floor of the mansion where the bedrooms were. Violet, Klaus and Sunny got their own rooms which, after the small room with only one bed that Olaf gave them, they found very comfortable. "Comfortable" here means "luxurious" what you certainly know. Every room had a window with a view to the Cordial's small garden. Violet had chosen a small room. Apart from a desk, a chair, a bed and a wardrobe there was not much furniture. With Mr. Cordial's help she had moved the desk in front of the window so she could look into the garden, when she thought about an invention. Klaus's room was a little larger than Violet's and it had a high shelf full of books, because he loved books and the things he learned from them. Sunny who was scarcely taller than a cucumber got the room next to Violet's. She had instantly bit into the big wooden table but the Cordials didn't resent that. Sunny had four sharp teeth and liked to bite.

Mr. Cordial asked the orphans if he should show them the garden, when they heard the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I think that's my daughter Samantha," he explained the surprised children. "Come with me, I want to introduce her to you."

Curious the Baudelaires followed Mr. Cordial into the living room. He asked them to sit down and left the room. A minute later, he came back with a girl. She was about Violet's age but she was a little taller. Her hair was long and brown and she looked very friendly.

"This is Violet, Klaus and Sunny," Mr. Cordial introduced the three children. "And this is my daughter Samantha. She is 15, so I think you'll hit off. I'll leave you now so you can get to know each other."

Mr. Cordial nodded to them and quitted the living room.

"How long have you been here," Samantha asked, curious.

"We arrived a few minutes ago," Klaus explained.

"Do you like it here?"

The three nodded affirmatively.

"I'm glad that you are here," Samantha said. "I think it won't be so boring in this house now. Did my parents show you the house?"

"Yes and it's great," said Violet who was still amazed.

"And did you see the garden?" Samantha wanted to know.

Klaus shook his had.

"No, your father wanted to show it to us before you came," he explained.

"Okay, come with me," Samantha said. "I'm going to show it to you."

She left the living room and the Baudelaires followed her. The girl guided them through the corridor to a door that led to the garden. The garden was small but as beautiful as the mansion. The children liked that it was not strictly ordered but a little unkempt. But it still looked manicured. There was a great meadow surrounded by beautiful colored flowers and a few trees that gave shade on hot summer days. Around the garden was a hedge which separated it from the neighbours. On the left stood a small summerhouse, and next to it was a little pond. On the right was a rectangular swimming pool in the ground.

"How do you like it?" Samantha asked.

"It's dreamlike," Violet said amazed.

Indeed, she never had seen such a beautiful garden before. She imagined that she was sitting under one of the apple trees and thinking about an invention when the weather was kind. Klaus was enthused, too, and he could hardly wait to sit in the shade of the trees reading a book about plants. Sunny already crawled over the meadow and was pleased that the garden had a lot of things to bite. While the children admired the garden Mr. Cordial quitted the house. He regarded the happy children with satisfaction.

"I see you like it here," he said smiling.

The Baudelaires nodded.

"The swimming pool is a bit unfavorable," said Charles. "I will set up a small wooden fence tomorrow so Sunny does not fall in the pool while she is playing."

"That's not necessary," Klaus said. "We will make sure that she doesn't fall in the pool. You don't have to trouble yourself on our accounts."

"It's no trouble at all" Charles replied and declined. "I think it takes only half an hour to set up a fence and I want to do it for you. You know, we are very glad to have you with us."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at him, very thankful. They weren't accustomed to having anyone care for their safety anymore. The Cordials were really nice people and the children hoped that their lives would be better now.

Unfortunately, I have to say that it didn't stay happy. You can shut the book at this point of course and imagine that the Baudelaires lived happily with their new family for the rest of their lives and that they hat lots of fun. Sadly this doesn't fit with the truth and it's my sad duty to write about the terrible things that happened to the Baudelaires, particularly to Violet. Nevertheless, there is no reason for you to continue reading this horrible story. You can put this book aside and read a more enjoyable one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Baudelaires spent one of the happiest weeks of their lives at the Cordials. They often sat with Samantha whom they called Sam and liked very much. Sam was interested in the children's past at Count Olaf's, and she was shocked that he was such a vile man. She told the orphans that she had always wished to have siblings, and she was glad they were moving into her family's house. Charles and Fiona Cordial were also really nice people. Already on their second day at the Cordial's mansion, Charles kept his promise and built a fence around the pool so Sunny would not fall into the water. He and his wife treated Violet, Klaus and Sunny as if they were their own children and they made no difference between the Baudelaires and Samantha. After dinner, the whole family went to the theater or watched a movie on TV and afterwards the children were allowed to stay up as long as they wished. Sometimes they played Monopoly, which Sam mostly won, but they did not mind. The Baudelaires remembered their own parents who had treated them as lovingly as the Cordials. Though they liked living with their new family, they missed their parents very much.

Violet and Klaus looked forward to going to school again. Fiona had registered them at the same school that Samantha was registered at, and Violet would even be in the same class as her new sister. At Count Olaf's, the siblings had not been allowed to go to school, because they had to do hard work. Now the children were happy they could go to school soon and that they would learn something. Samantha looked forward to introduce her new siblings to her friends and she was glad that she did not have to walk to her school alone anymore. All in all, the Baudelaires were happy about their new family. Therefore, I am truly sorry to tell you that it did not remain this way. Soon the lives of the Baudelaires would change. However, they could not anticipate it, while they sat at the edge of the swimming pool and watched Samantha swimming. Violet helped Sunny to put on her water wings and let her small sister careful in the water. Then she slid in the water, too, and enjoyed the cool. Klaus followed his sisters with a leap so that everybody got wet and laughed about it. Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire had taught Violet and Klaus how to swim so they had no problems keeping up with Sam. They made a swimming contest in which all three of them were nearly equal. Sunny splashed in the edge of the pool and bit into a stick that Violet had given to her so that she did not bite her water wings.

"I can't wait until Sunny's old enough to learn how to swim so we can all swim together," said Violet and looked at her younger sister.

"That'll be fun," Sam agreed.

Fiona came out of the house and carried a tray with cake, carrots and lemonade which she put next to the swimming pool.

"So, you four have a nice time?" she asked in a friendly manner.

The children nodded.

"I brought some cake for you and of course carrots for Sunny, too," she said. "Charles and I are going to the city because we have to run some errands. We'll be back about five. Would you go to the market and buy some vegetables?"

The siblings nodded. They said goodbye to Fiona and swam to the edge of the pool to eat a slice of the cake. Samantha helped Sunny out of the water and the infant immediately reached for her carrots. The youngest Baudelaire did not care for the cake because it was too soft for her. Instead she loved carrots because it was good for biting.

"It's great to have you around," Sam said eating her slice of the cake. "I feel like you've always lived with us though I just know you for a week. I think, I couldn't imagine living here without you again."

"We are glad to be here," Violet said happily. "You and your parents are so nice to us. We feel at home now."

"We are happy about that," Sam said.

The three finished their cake and got out of the pool. They laid down on their towels and enjoyed the sun which did the drying. Sam told about her school, the teachers and her friends while the Baudelaires listened to her with much interest. In the afternoon, the children went back into the house to change their clothes because they wanted to buy vegetables. When they were all ready, they left the house and went cheerfully to the market. The way was not long and since they were talking, the time passed by very fast. After arriving at the market, the children passed the different stands. Violet bought a cabbage turnip for Sunny so she had something to bite, and after that, the children moved along to buy the vegetables for Charles and Fiona. Sam, who knew the city perfectly, led the siblings to the best stands and soon they had bought enough vegetables. They just wanted to return to their home, when they heard a voice.

"Sam!" someone called.

They turned around and saw a jolly red-haired girl coming towards them.

"Jane!" Sam said and hugged the girl.

"Allow me to introduce my best friend, Jane," Sam said. "Jane, these are my new siblings Violet, Klaus and Sunny. I told you about them."

"Nice to meet you," Jane said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too," Klaus and Violet responded.

"Shall we eat some ice-cream?" Jane asked. "Over there is a nice café."

"We'd like to, but we have to carry this at home first," Sam explained showing the vegetables.

"We can take the vegetables home and you can go eat ice-cream with Jane," Klaus said.

"But it would be more fun, if we all went to the café together," Sam said. "And Jane wants to get to know you."

"We'll accompany you another day," Violet said. "We'll have enough time for that. I'm sure you and Jane have a lot of things to talk about."

Unfortunately, I have to tell you that Violet was terribly wrong. She and her siblings would not have more time for eating ice-cream with Sam.

Samantha looked at Violet, Klaus and Sunny for a moment, and then nodded.

"Well, okay. Thanks," she said. "We'll go to the café for ice-cream next week, yeah? See you later!"

The Baudelaires said goodbye to Sam and returned to their new home. It makes me really sad to tell you that this was the last time they saw the girl who was like a real sister to them. But they could not know it, so they went along the road good-humoured. After a few minutes, they reached the Cordial's mansion and walked through the small gate that led to the property. At the very moment, a car stopped with a squeaky sound and two men jumped out. The siblings turned around and Violet dropped the basked with the vegetables in terror. Some tomatoes rolled away, but the siblings did not care. They were too shocked. The two men, who came towards them, were Count Olaf and one of his associates, the Bald Man with a Long Nose. The Baudelaires grew stiff and could not move because of the shock. The Bald Man grabbed Sunny and carried her to the car. Then he came back and grabbed Violet while Olaf pushed Klaus to the car. Both siblings desperately struggled against them, but without result. Violet and Klaus were pulled violently inside the car, the doors were slammed and the two men got in the front of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The car set off. Violet who still had some cabbage in her hand cried when she looked through the window at the house of her adoptive parents. They had had such a great time with the Cordials, why did Count Olaf appear and shatter their hopes? A hand patted her shoulder to comfort her. Violet didn't turn around knowing it was Klaus. She actually felt slightly comforted. Even though she was again in Olaf's clutches, she still had her siblings. As long as she had Klaus and Sunny, there was hope.  
The siblings wondered how the Cordials would react when they found the basket with the vegetables in front of their house and they realized that the Baudelaire's were gone. Certainly, they would be worried. But they certainly wouldn't find them. Violet thought of Sam who was so happy about her new siblings. It was very unfair that the new happy family had been torn apart by Count Olaf.  
Nobody said a word during the journey. Olaf drove along many roads, highways and cart tracks while the Bald Man with the long nose looked through the window. Violet and Klaus looked at each other, but remained silent. Even Sunny who unfortunately sat on the lap of the Bald Man was not in the mood to make a noise. Violet had tied up her hair, but she couldn't think of anything that wouldsave them. Klaus remembered all the books he had read, but there was nothing that would have been of any use in this situation. And the small Sunny didn't have fun biting things because she could feel her siblings' dejected mood.  
The journey seemed to last for hours. Every now and then Olaf left a highway, drove along a road, then changed to a motorway and finally drove along another highway. Violet had given up counting how often they changed the road. Anyway, there was no sense in it. Olaf would bring them to a place where they had never been before and they certainly wouldn't find the way back to their home town. Klaus sighed and it was the first noise made by a person in the car for a long time. Olaf immediately turned around and glared angrily at the siblings.  
"Be quiet I need to concentrate on driving this car!"  
Violet opened her mouth to respond that Klaus had just sighed, but her brother patted her arm and shook his head slightly. There was no sense in telling Olaf, because it would just prompt him to make another mean comment. If the children ignored him, he might leave them alone. And Klaus was right. Olaf's gaze remained on them for a moment, but when he noticed that neither Klaus nor Violet would say anything, he turned around and concentrated on driving the car.  
In a different situation, the siblings would be bored during such a long drive, but now they were frightened and nervous. They wondered where Olaf would take them and what he would do to them. They pondered what Olaf's new evil plan would be. How would he try to get the Baudelaire fortune this time?  
The Baudelaire orphans were so lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice when Olaf made a turn into a dirt road and reduced speed. Only when the car stopped they looked around. The three were taken aback about what they saw. The car was parked in a big gateway and behind it was a small, ruinous castle. If Violet hadn't been worried about her future she would have admired it. It looked, unlike Olaf, nice and inviting and the small park which surrounded the building seemed to be amazing, too.  
Olaf flung open the door and pulled Violet outside. Stumbling, she left the car and shot an angry glare at Olaf who just grinned. Klaus got out of the car, too, and got closer to his sister.  
"Where's Sunny?" he wanted to know.  
Olaf pointed to the castle. The siblings saw the Bald Man going through the portal with Sunny on his arm. They wanted to follow him immediately, but Olaf barred their way.  
"There's no need to hurry," he said sneering. "Believe me, you will stay for a long time and there's time enough to investigate the castle." Violet wondered what Olaf meant by "for a long time" and what would happen with them after that. She didn't want to imagine it. Olaf seized Klaus by the collar and shoved him ahead. Violet had no other choice but to follow them, because she could not leave their siblings alone.  
Klaus and Violet entered the entrance hall and were astonished. In contrary to Count Olaf's house, in which they were forced to stay some time, the castle was nicely furnished and more importantly, clean. They would have felt comfortable, if Olaf wasn't with them. The latter finally relinquished Klaus and closed the heavy, iron-mounted door behind them. Violet looked around curiously. The entrance hall was large, nearly larger than an ordinary room. The Bald Man stood in the middle of the room, Sunny still in his arm.  
"Put my sister down," said Klaus angrily, but the man didn't react. "Didn't you hear me?"  
"Don't bother, he won't take orders from you", said Olaf and grinned.  
"Then tell him to put her down!" replied Violet.  
"Why should I?" said Olaf bored and ran past her. "What do you say to a little tour through our new home?"  
He didn't wait for an answer and went through the door into the next room. The Bald Man, Violet and Klaus followed him. The room was large and spacious. There was a fireplace, several cabinets, and some cozy armchairs.  
"This is the living-room," said Olaf though it was superfluous. "You will not enter it except for cleaning. Next door are the kitchen and a small breakfast-room. I expect you to bring my breakfast at 7:30 in the morning into this room"  
They inspected the kitchen and the breakfast-room. The Baudelaire orphans didn't pay much attention to their surroundings, they were too lost in their thoughts. What would Count Olaf do to them? How did he expect to get the fortune in his clutches? Olaf led them through a number of rooms and after a while the children couldn't remember anymore which parts of the castle they had visited and which not. About an hour later Olaf decided that the children had seen enough, and he led them in a small, shabby room which was in an adjoining building. The only furniture in this room was a single bed. Violet sighed. She remembered the time they had spent at Olaf's house very well. At that time they had shared a small room with only one bed, too. The Bald Man finally put Sunny down and she immediately crawled to Klaus who heaved her in his arms. He entered the room and looked around. Violet wanted to follow him, but Olaf held her back.  
"Not you," he said threateningly.  
Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at him with surprise.  
"This room is for Klaus and Sunny," Olaf explained. "You get another"  
"But why?" Violet asked. "Last time we had a room together, too, why shouldn't we now? We don't mind sharing."  
"I told you 'no'," Olaf responded coolly. "You'll reside a floor above. Susan has prepared a room for you"  
Violet wondered who Susan was and what Olaf meant by "prepared". The room for Klaus and Sunny didn't look as if someone had cared about it. It hadn't even been cleaned. And why was her own room on another floor? It was bad enough that the siblings had to live with Olaf again, why weren't they at least allowed to share a room? Klaus and Sunny would at least be together, but she would be alone. The three siblings needed each other for comfort. Was this the reason why Olaf gave them two separate rooms, so that they didn't even have that little comfort?  
"Why can't Violet sleep here, too?" asked Klaus angrily. "What do you care? Besides, you have a room more if Violet stays with us"  
Olaf didn't answer. He slammed the door and shot the bolt. He then roughly grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her behind. The Bald Man turned around and went back to the living-room.  
"Hey, what are you doing, let me go!" Violet hissed.  
"If you promise not to run away," Olaf said.  
"Where would I run?" the oldest of the Baudelaire's replied. "I wouldn't leave my siblings behind, anyway. Not with _you_."  
She spat the last word scornfully. Olaf let her finally go and she rubbed her aching arm. He went up a spiral staircase, which was covered by a heavy, patterned carpet. Violet followed him reluctantly. Where was he taking her? She didn't notice the paintings on the walls or the ornamented chandeliers because she was too confused by the man who was after her fortune. As for her he could just have it, as long as he would finally leave her siblings alone. What was the use of their fortune, if this scoundrel always threatened them? When Olaf suddenly stopped, Violet nearly ran in him. Curiously she looked at the room. It wasn't big but at least clean and habitable. Apart from the bed there were a cupboard, a small table and a chair. Above the table was a small window with dark-red curtains.  
"This is your room," Olaf said.  
Violet looked at him with surprise. He couldn't mean it. Why should he give her a clean and habitable room? And why did her siblings only get a small, dirty room with only one bed? That was really unfair, though the siblings almost were used to injustice. Since the deaths of their parents the lives of the Baudelaires had been unjust.  
"What are you waiting for?" Olaf hissed.  
She flinched away terrified and went into the room. As soon as she had entered it, Olaf closed the door behind her and Violet heard the shot of the bolt.


	4. Chapter 4

_I could need a new beta reader, so if you are interested let me know._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The following day, Violet was woken by the sunlight that came threw the not entirely drawn curtains. She stretched and yawned before getting up and then looked around puzzled because of the unfamiliar surroundings. It took a few seconds until she realized where she was. Depressed, she got dressed and left her room (apparently, Olaf had opened the bolt so she could leave). Violet went down the spiral staircase, left the building and entered the kitchen where she to her surprise found her siblings scrubbing the floor.

"Klaus! Sunny! What are you doing here?" she asked in astonishment.

Both of them looked up and went – or in Sunny's case crawled – to their sister.

"Violet!" Klaus said sounding relieved. "Olaf has woken us half an our ago and ordered us to clean the floor."

"Why didn't he wake me? Did he forget me?" Violet asked confused. "You should have called me so I could have been helping you."

"We wanted you to sleep in," Klaus explained. "What happened last night? Did Olaf do anything to you?"

Klaus considered his sister attentively.

"No, he just took me into my room, locked up the door and then went away," Violet said.

"Aha, I feared he –" Klaus did not continue his sentence.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Well, it's not important," Klaus answered. "Did you have breakfast? There's porridge left for you."

Violet sat down on a chair in front of the table and ate the lumpy porridge, which awaited her in a small bowl on the table.

"Somehow this reminds me of the last time we had to live with Olaf," Violet said with a sigh after finishing her breakfast. "Back then we had to do dirty work all day and got this disgusting porridge for breakfast, too."

Klaus and Sunny nodded agreeing, while still scrubbing the floor.

"Where did you get the brushes?" Violet wanted to know.

"From the cupboard but never mind, we're finished here," Klaus answered and stood up. "Now we have to brush off the dust form the shelves in the living-room."

"Gack," said Sunny.

"You're right, Sunny, you can't help us with that," said Klaus and looked down at his small sister. "You better rest while Violet and I are cleaning the living-room."

Violet heaved up the youngest Baudelaire and followed Klaus into the next room where they were supposed to dust the shelves. She put Sunny on the floor, while Klaus fetched two old rags.

-

The siblings had been brushing off the dust from the shelves for about two hours, when Olaf entered the room.

"Orphans," he said.

The children turned around and looked at him.

"Are you enjoying the last time you have together?" asked the count.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klaus wanted to know. "You can't kill us or you won't get anything of our fortune."

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" Olaf replied amused.

"What do you intend to do with us?" Violet asked frightened.

"I will finally carry out my old plan," he explained.

Violet pondered to which plan he was referring to. Lately, the count had wanted to marry her in a play, but the marriage had been invalid because she had signed the document with her left hand. But now Olaf wasn't their guardian anymore and Violet was too young, so they could not marry.

"But your last plan was to marry me," she said uncertain.

"I knew you were a clever girl," Olaf said grinning.

"You can't marry my sister because she is not of age and you are not our guardian," Klaus said angrily.

"I can't?" Olaf asked deviously. "I think I can, indeed. A friend of mine is your lawful guardian and that's why the marriage will take place in two days."

Violet looked at him with consternation. Had he lost his mind?

"Charles Cordial is our guardian," Klaus said with anger.

Olaf took out something from his pocket.

"Then look at this, orphan," he said still grinning and hold something in front of them. It was a document. The children read it and realized that it said that a certain Fred Bangley was their new guardian now. It was signed by Mr. Cordial and Mr. Poe.

"Where did you get that?" Violet asked. "Mr. Cordial would never sign something like that."

"He hasn't," Olaf said amused. "But Mr. Poe thinks he did and has signed, so nothing stands in the way of our marriage. As your guardian, Bangley has given the permission for the marriage."

"Mr. Poe will do something to prevent the marriage," Klaus said.

"Oh, do you really think he will?" Olaf asked. "Why should he, after your guardian gave permission that Violet marries kind and beloved Ted Ferguson?"

"Who's Ted Ferguson?" Violet asked now completely confused.

"Not important. I will marry you the day after tomorrow under that name. Here," Olaf showed them an identification card.

"That's ridiculous", Klaus said. "On this ID card is a photo of Ted Ferguson and you haven't the slightest resemblance to him."

"You forget that I'm an actor," Olaf said and put the identification card back into his pocket. "I need only half an hour to look like that fool. I'm going to be standing in front of the wedding altar as Ted Ferguson with Violet and then the fortune will be mine."

The children looked at him horrified.

"I will never marry you!" Violet hissed.

"Really?" Olaf sad with a sly grin. He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Come over, it's time."

A moment later, the hook-handed man and the bald man came into the living-room. The bald man caught Sunny and the other man clutched Klaus. Violet gasped startled.

"I'd say you better think this over carefully," Olaf said. "Either you'll marry me the day after tomorrow or you'll have two siblings less."

"You can't do this!" Violet cried desperately.

Olaf gave a sign and the two men dragged Klaus and Sunny out of the room.

"You mustn't marry him, Violet!" she heard Klaus crying before it went silent.

"No," Violet whispered near to tears.

"Don't worry, they'll be well stored away," Olaf said. "If the wedding goes well, you have nothing to fear. Everything you have to do is to say 'I do', got that?"

Slowly Violet nodded. She could not believe it. It was exactly like last time. Again Olaf wanted to force her into a marriage by using her siblings. But this time, Violet had the bad feeling that she could not do anything to avoid it. She had to marry Olaf if she wanted to protect Klaus and Sunny.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter contains a scene which might be disturbing for some.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

For two days Violet had been thinking about how to prevent the wedding. She had tried to free her siblings, but without success. Now the day had come, when she would marry Count Olaf and he would get the fortune of the Baudelaire orphans into his clutches. Violet lay on her bed ruminating. There had to be a way to avoid this mess. She couldn't marry Olaf.

The door opened and one of the white-faced women – Violet had learned that she was called Susan – entered.

"Why aren't you up, yet?" she hissed. "There's a lot to do. Put this on!"

She threw a dress onto the bed. Violet realized with horror that it was a wedding gown. It was long, snow-white and had small ornamental roses on the breast. Actually, it looked quite beautiful.

"Now hurry, we don't have all day!" the woman said impatiently.

Violet got up and reluctantly put the dress on. As soon as she had zipped it, the woman grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. She took Violet into another room and shoved her onto a chair in front of a mirror. While the girl was still too puzzled to do anything, the woman started to make her up. Violet watched in the mirror as her lips got painted red, her eyelids got some light eyeshadow and her cheeks were rouged. Finally her hair was pinned up and adorned with white flowers. Amazed Violet contemplated her reflection in the mirror. She looked very beautiful and a little older.

"Satisfied?" the white-powdered woman asked in an unfriendly tone and grabbed Violet's arm.

A few minutes later, Violet got shoved into a car. The white-powdered woman slammed the door behind her and Olaf moved off. He explained to Violet that he had his walkie-talkie with him and that a single word from him would order the hook-handed man to kill Klaus and Sunny. She had no other choice than marrying this scoundrel. She wondered what would happen to her and her siblings after the wedding. Certainly, their life wouldn't be any better. Only Olaf would profit by this marriage. The word "profit" means here that the evil Count Olaf would be able to pinch the fortune of the Baudelaires.

The drive wasn't long. Very soon, the car stopped in front of a small church. Olaf got out and opened the back door of the car for Violet. Only now she noticed that Olaf had disguised himself. Now he really looked like Ted Ferguson from the identification card. She slowly got off the car. The disguised count took her hand and hurriedly dragged her into the church. There were few people present and Violet realized that those who sat on the wooden benches were members of Olaf's troupe. The only one who perhaps didn't belong to them was the priest who would marry her to Olaf.

Olaf dragged Violet to the altar and the priest began with his speech. Violet hardly listened to him. Her stomach seemed to shrink and she felt terribly sick. In a few minutes she'd have to say the crucial words. What would happen after she had married Olaf? Would he kill the siblings or would they have to work for him further on? Or would he just let them go because they no longer were of use to him? Another thought crossed Violet's mind. What would Olaf do to _her_? If she said "I do", she'd become his wife. Would he insist on a wedding night? Would he force her to – the priest interrupted her thoughts by asking Olaf the crucial question:

"Do you, Ted Ferguson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes, I most certainly do," Olaf said. A glowing sparkle appeared in his eyes. Violet shuddered.

"Do you, Violet Baudelaire, take this Ted Ferguson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest said to Violet.

The girl hesitated. She glanced around and than looked at Olaf, who pulled the walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"I do," Violet said toneless.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest proceeded.

It was too late now. She had said "I do" and Olaf was her new husband. Violet hardly noticed Olaf putting the ring onto her finger. Only when she heard the words "You may kiss the bride" she paid attention. Terrified she looked at her newly wed husband. She hadn't thought about that. They couldn't really expect her to kiss this disgusting man. But a moment later, Olaf bent down to her and crushed his lips on hers. Violet looked at him in disgust, but didn't do anything because she thought of her siblings who were still in danger. She couldn't risk to make any mistakes. The oldest Baudelaire orphan didn't struggle, when Olaf parted her lips and stuck his tongue into her mouth. She got sick and wanted to vomit but pulled herself together.

Violet was glad to be back in the car. The members of the troupe had sanctimoniously congratulated her in the church, but when the priest hadn't paid attention they had glinted at her deviously. She still couldn't believe that she was Olaf's lawfully wedded wife now. Although she had known there was no way out, she had hoped for a miracle to the end. She had hoped that something would intervene so that she would not be forced to marry this terrible man, but nothing like that had happened.

The driving proceeded silently. Neither Olaf nor Violet felt like talking. However, Violet was nearly able to feel the evil sparkle in Olaf's eyes. He had won. He had married her and therefore got the fortune of the Baudelaire children. A simple visit a the bank and he would be allowed to take everything. Violet felt like crying but she suppressed her tears. She didn't want Olaf to get this satisfaction, too.

A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of the small castle. Olaf opened the door for Violet again.

"Get out, my countess," he said in a cheerful mood.

"I'm not your countess!" Violet hissed.

"Yes, you are," Olaf pushed her in the direction of the castle.

"Fine, I've married you, but only to save my siblings," Violet said angrily. "But no matter what the papers say, I'm not your wife, at least not really."

Violet shoved Olaf aside and passed by to the outbuilding.

"Where are you going?" her husband wanted to know.

"To my room," Violet replied.

"That's the wrong way," Olaf claimed.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's the right way," Violet said.

"No, it's not," Olaf said with a devious smile. "Since you are my wife now, you will share a room with me."

Violet looked at him startled and disgusted.

"What for?" she asked. "You only married me because of the Baudelaire fortune and you finally got it. Why don't you leave me alone and enjoy your victory?"

"Why should I let you go?" he asked. "What do I have a beautiful wife for? Besides, we still have to _consummate_ the marriage."

In saying this, Olaf's eyes sparkled deviously.

"You only married me because of my money," Violet said quietly.

"At first, yes," Olaf replied. "But now after marrying you I changed my mind. Why should I be satisfied with only your fortune while I can have _you_, too?"

Violet stared at him in horror. So her worst fears had eventually come true.

"Come here," Olaf said softly.

Violet didn't stir from the spot. The count slowly came to her, but she wasn't able to move. Olaf, now standing in front of her, grabbed and heaved her. Finally she could move again. She tried to struggle but her husband was stronger. He captured her arms, carried her across the yard and entered the castle. Still carrying her, he went through the building until he reached his room and laid her down on his bed. After closing the door, he started to undress. Violet watched him horrified. It couldn't be true, it had to be a bad dream. She couldn't really have married Olaf and he couldn't require that she – no she didn't want to imagine it.

"What are you waiting for?" Olaf asked. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life in this dress?"

When Violet did not react, he went to her. After unzipping her dress, he removed the girl's clothes. She let it happen and just stared at him silently. Even when he removed her underwear, she didn't struggle. Olaf's fingers slowly wandered across her skin. She automatically tensed, but wasn't able to do anything. His fingers stroked further across her body, they went from her belly button to her breasts where they remained.

"You are really very pretty," Olaf said and looked hungrily at her. "It's such a shame that you won't stay with me voluntarily. Believe me, it would make things easier, my dear Violet."

Violet didn't reply and she didn't struggle, when Olaf entered her. She felt a pain between her legs and a single tear streamed down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Violet woke up on the next morning, she was freezing. Olaf, who was lying next to her, snored. The girl looked at him in disgust and removed the blanket. Horrified she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. She jumped out of the bed and started looking for clothes. The only thing she did find was the wedding dress. Since she had no intention of walking through the castle naked nor did she want to freeze, she put it on. After zipping the dress, she left the room. Quickly, she walked through the corridors and after some time found the bathroom. Only after locking the door behind her, she breathed out in relief. When her gaze fell on the big wall mirror, she stared at it and was shocked. She looked terrible. Her hair was a complete mess, her make-up was smeared and the dress was dirty. If she hadn't known that the person in the mirror was her, she wouldn't have recognized herself. Fortunately she hadn't ran into her siblings or they would have been worried about her. Violet unzipped the dress and put it down slowly. She turned on the shower and put herself under the warm jet of water. While showering herself, tears ran down her cheeks. Though some time ago, at Olaf's play, she had imagined that being married to him would be horrible, she'd never imagined what exactly it would be like. He had told her that he considered letting her live, but it had never crossed her mind that he'd want to sleep with her. Hadn't he even told his theater troupe that the Baudelaire's were disgusting? She'd rather expected him to be with one of the white-powdered women. She'd never thought that Olaf would want to get involved with a fourteen-year-old girl. But obviously she had been wrong. Olaf even thought she was pretty. How much she wished that he didn't think she was beautiful and just left her alone. Why hadn't he just killed her?

Violet turned off the shower and dried herself with a towel. She found a clean bathrobe that she put on. Gazing in the mirror, she realized that she looked okay again and would probably be able to not let anything on. Violet lingered a while because she didn't want to leave the safety of the bathroom. She combed her hair, washed her hands and then stared at the closed door for a while. But she couldn't hide all day. Olaf would probably start looking for her and he'd certainly open the door, even without a key. Sooner or later she'd have to leave the bathroom, so she could just as well get over with it now. Violet turned the key, opened the door and anxiously left the safe room. She glanced around but nobody was there. Where was she supposed to go? She hadn't seen her siblings since the day before, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to them. Telling them what had happened was impossible, but in her current position they'd notice something was wrong. Klaus and Sunny would have to wait a while longer. Violet wanted to go outside but she was still wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She had to find some clothes. The only one who could help her with that was, of all people, the one who she wanted to see least of all: Olaf. Tensed, she made her way back to his room. When she had reached it, she hesitated. There was still the chance to turn around. Nobody was forcing her to go back into the room. But if she wanted to have some clothes to put on, there was no getting around talking to Olaf. Cautiously she opened the door and entered. Olaf was still lying in bed but he his eyes were open. When he heard her footsteps, he sat up and looked at her.

"Ah, Violet, my dear," he said softly and a cold shiver ran down her back. "Why are you already up this early? Don't you want to come back to bed, where it's nice and warm?"

"No, I don't want to come to bed with _you_," she said coldly and glared at him. She tried to hide her fear. "I want you to give me something to wear."

For a moment, Olaf stared at her in surprise, then he removed the blanket and got up. He didn't wear anything except for his shorts and Violet avoided looking at him. She thought he was disgusting and wondered why she hadn't fought against him the night before. Olaf went to the wardrobe and retrieved a dress. It was the ugliest dress Violet had ever seen but she put it on nevertheless.

"So beautiful," Olaf said. "Won't you –"

But Violet had already left the room and slammed the door. She ran down the corridor towards the exit as fast as she could. Only when she had arrived outside, she paused. She enjoyed the cool breeze that was blowing into her face. After what seemed to be an endless moment, she moved again and walked through the little park. A while later, it started raining. The raindrops splashed down mercilessly on Violet and after a short time she was soaked to the skin. However, she wasn't bothered by it and continued walking. Her wet hair stuck to her head and the dress got heavier. At some point, Violet decided to return the castle and she started going back slowly.

Violet was soaking wet when she reached the building. Water dripped down from her dress and created a large puddle on the floor. The girl walked towards the bathroom but before she was able to reach it, Olaf appeared in front of her.

"Violet," he said and stared at her, appalled. "What were you doing?"

"I have taken a walk," Violet responded coldly.

"You're soaking wet," Olaf remarked as if she had not noticed herself. "You will catch a cold!"

Violet wondered what business it was to him. Olaf had never been concerned about her well-being, so why would he care if she got sick now?

Olaf grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her into his room. There he took off her wet dress and wrapped a large towel around the girl. After that, he pushed her into the bed covered her with the blanket.

"You won't get up again today!" he ordered

Violet didn't say anything to this. She hadn't intended to do anything, anyway. Olaf gave her another unfathomable look and then left the room, closing the door. Violet was alone now and had a lot of time for thinking things through. She thought about her siblings – how they were and what they were doing at the moment. Suddenly a horrible thought flashed through her mind. What if they weren't alive anymore? Olaf already had obtained their fortune and did no longer need the children. Violet started to feel sick. Tears filled her eyes as she thought that her siblings might no longer be alive. Way back, she had promised her parents that she would always look out for Klaus and Sunny. She had disappointed them.

It was already light outside when Violet woke from confused dreams. She had a terrible headache and a runny nose. She sat up slowly and for the first time took a look around the room. It was very untidy; the floor was covered with beer bottles, an old newspaper and a pile of clothes. A clean dress had been placed on a chair – obviously meant for her. The dress was pink and had white polka dots. The oldest of the Baudelaires wrinkled her nose because she did not like pink. Nevertheless, she took the dress and put it on. It was a bit small but Violet didn't care. She left the room and started looking for Olaf. Though she was afraid of the truth, she eventually needed to know what had become of her siblings. She walked through the castle hastily and looked into every room but there was no sign of Olaf. Only when she entered in the living room, she found who she was looking for. The Count was sitting in a cozy looking armchair and eating a piece of chocolate cake. Violet got angry when she saw him like that. He had probably harmed her siblings and was sitting there, calm as if nothing had happened, stuffing himself with sweets. Violet planted herself in front of him and cleared her throat. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, my dear Violet, are you feeling better?" he asked.

Violet wanted to hiss at him in anger but instead fell into a fit of coughing.

"Well, I thought that you would have caught a cold," Olaf said in a calm voice. "You shouldn't have walked around in the rain."

"Stop that nonsense," Violet said. "As if you would actually care about my well-being. Where are Klaus and Sunny? What have you done to them?"

Olaf got up from the chair and crossed the room. Violet followed him.

"They are outside, cutting the hedge," he said pointing at the window. "See?"

Violet took a look outside and was relieved to see Olaf was telling the truth. She wanted to go outside and talk to her siblings but Olaf prevented her from doing so.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Since you're my countess now, you won't be bothering with dirty servants," Olaf explained with an evil grin.

Violet thought she had misheard.

"Excuse me?" she said enraged. "Who are you calling 'dirty'? They are my siblings and I want to see them, immediately!"

"No!" Olaf replied coldly.

"You can't keep me from seeing them," Violet said.

"You bet I can," said Olaf. "And you should be thankful that I let those brats live, anyway. Initially I had planned to dispose of them after the wedding."

Violet turned white.

"And why did you change your plans?" she asked carefully.

"Well, regard it as some kind of a wedding gift," Olaf said with a devious grin. "I know how attached you are to them and who could deny you a wish, my dearest Violet? Though I expect something in return, of course."

Violet looked at him in horror. She could already imagine what he was referring to but she would do anything in order to save her siblings.

"What...what do you mean?" she asked to make sure.

"Oh Violet, don't you know?" Olaf asked softly. "What would a man possibly want from a beautiful woman like yourself? Fulfill my wishes!"

"I will if you promise that nothing will happen to them," Violet said quietly.

"Alright," Olaf said and looked content.

Violet felt sick. She didn't want to sleep with him again but if that was the only possibility to make sure nothing happened to her siblings, she would endure it. Another fit of coughing interrupted her thoughts.

"You should go to bed again so you'll get well soon," Olaf said as he sat down in his armchair again.


End file.
